A strange forbidden love
by Cheliz
Summary: What happens after Alec is dumped and Clary also?What will happen if they decide to run away together as friends. Will their friendship blosom? After City Of Lost Souls.
1. P

Prologue Leaving the kiddo They gave one last look at the little girl. The little girl they had created in their secret lovelife. The young Lightwood was then layed on the doorstep of the Blackthorns.  
Nobody would suspect their child to be in L.A. " Bye my child." The girl had said. They had not named their baby. He thought it might be to painfull for her. He pulled her hand and the young couple left.  
Leaving the now nameless Blachthorn girl behind.


	2. Ch 1

Chapter 1 The beginning of everything I was sure pissed off. Jace thought it was the best to break up with me because of his flamming issue's.I cried over and over in my orange painted room. I heard a loud knock on my door. I swinged it open, suspecting it would be Jace, crying to take him back. But that would be foolish to think because: 1, Jace never cried 2, Jace never begged and last but not least 3, Jace never would want to be back together with her More suprisingly, at my door was somebody I really would never think he was. Alec. " Alec, what are you doing here?" He smiled a little. He held up a...Bucket with icecream?! He laughed as he saw my face. Geez, is my questionmark really that obvious? " Well, i thought to stop by. I mean, Izzy and Simon are still making out." He made fake puking gestures. I laughed a little. " And...Well, as i can see i was right as i thought you would be devestated becuse Jace dumped you and hey, i am dumped by Magnus to. I once heard that mundanes in this times get together with their best friends and eat buckets of icecream, cry together theirselves over and watch stupid movies tigether to cheer up. You best friends are doing things i don't want to bring up and we are both 't forget we are both a sort of friends so...I thought maybe i could come instead?" I was really touched. Alec was really sweet once you get passed his jerkness. Really sweet. Like Simon. And that was something i would have never imagened. I mean if somebody had told me i was going to be friends with Alexander Lightwood and cry over our lost boyfriends when i first talked to him, i would have declared that person now? This really shows nothing was truly impossible. I grinned and said, " Sure, but be warned. I can be a real crybaby when it comes to it." " Don't care about that Fray. Let it come." He was really weird. One time he was a jerk but the other time he was a cute shy boy. But i liked the way he protected his family and now cared for me.I pointed him my bed and we both sad. " You know, if i had to choose between your room and that of Izzy's, i sure would have chosen yours. It's not so glittery and weirdish." I giggled. That was kind off the first thing i also thought about hers. " Thanks." He opened the bucket. " Let's eat!" He grinned an adoreable goofy grin while he held the spoon up high. As if he wanted to declare war to the icecream. I laughed. We began to eat and cussing about Jace and Magnus. " Hey Clary...You know, i am wondering something." I looked at him. " What are you wondering about?" He bit his lip. " Well most shadowhunters travel when they start to get eighteen and are then visiting other institutes. I really need to get out of this place. But...I don't want to be alone. You also don't feel well here and we get along so...Could you come with me?I know it's a little bitmuch, but you can draw a portal whenever you need and things like that." He offered me. A chance. To escape. This hell hole. You got to be kidding me?! I hugged him and said " Thank you!" Thousand of times. " No thank you's! Please." " When are we going?" " I thought tomorrow but that's probably to soon. I mean you have to say goodbye and all..." " Nope. Tomorrow's fine. As long as i can escape Jace and the Sebastian shit." " Ha!" Alec said. " So we have a deal Lightwood?" " We have a deal Fray."


	3. Ch 2

Chapter 2 Growing and remembering I felt myself older as me and Alec quickly left. We where going to see an old friend/cousin that lived in the institute of Tulsa, we would go to...Where is that freakin'list?! Oh...there. Tulsa, Oklahoma: To visit old friends and family Lima, Ohio : To get a special rune book for Clary Paradise, Ohio : To meet some old boyfriend of Izzy( Oh there is an invasion of them! So much exes!)that could give us a ride Port Angeles, Washington : To visit that gypsy...Sadly Montepulciano,Italy : To check the institute Rome, Italy : Maybe some shopping some girl stufs for Clary and the insitutes+ sight seeings Gouda, The Netherlands : To get those faerie earrings that Iz has asked for Rio De Janeiro, Brasil: To get on the way back and visit the institute, please don't forget to go to some parties and visit the jesus statue. Heard it's lovely Chihuahua, Mexico: To buy that dress...Hate Izzy's shopping list!Can't she go herself?! Home,Sadly: Because we can't run away forever...Again sadly I giggled a little when i saw that he had thought about me and laughed hysterically about the Isabelle comments.I am SO lucky she isn't my sister. (Sorry Iz) " What are you laughing about?" He asked very curiously." Didn't they told you that curiousity killed the cat." He laughed. " Has anybody ever told you that you can't take those sayings TO serious?" I felt the flood coming up again. " Yeah. Jace once told me." " Ow Clary i'm sorry!" He knewed Jace was a sensitive subject. He got me into a hug. Alec had been such a good friend.I burried my had into his big,muscled chest. His strong arms where raped around me, making sure i didn't ( really) fell apart. " One day, you are over him and have a guy that truly likes that doesn't treat you like crap. You will have kids and all and Jace will regret that stupid mistake. You saved his life several times and still he dropes you like dirt...I hope you can ever get over that betrayal. I mean you choose him over your own boy still is a psychopathetic massmurderer, planning to destroy us all, but he still is your will always be. And you thought Jace was more important then are very sweet and talented. You know, if i wasn't gay i surely would knock on your door." He gave me a nice smile. " Thanks. You really are nice." " You probably are the only one thinking that." " No. Come on. Your parents, Jace, Isabelle..." " they are are supposed to love they would have left me a long time ago." " Whatever. I just think you are special Alec. Trust me on this one." Then we drove to country music was a little bit...Anyway. It kind off got to me and in no time i was singing along. The lyrics of this song where easy. It was ver easy and infecting. In no time Alc just HAD to join. Ever heard of the two of us singing? Believe me when i say it is hilarious.

" Red solo cup.

I fill you up.

Let's have a party.

Let's have a party.

I love you red solo cup.

Red solo.

I fill you up.

Let's have a party.

Let's have a party.

Solo cup.

Solo cup.

Solo cup."

I laughed. Laughing was easy when you truly got to was really nice when you got to know him. " You know Clary..." " Shut up! One of my favorite songs is starting!" I belted it out together with Fun.

" Give me a second.

I need to get my story straight.

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher then the Empire State.

My lover, he's waiting for me just across the bar.

My seat's been taking by some sunglasses 'bout a scar and..."

" Is this really one of you favorite's" He raised it's browes. " Yes, and now shut it!"

" So if by the time the bar closes.

And you feel like falling down.

I'll carry you home.

Tonight.

We are young.

So let's set the world on fire.

We can burn brighter.

Then the sun.

Tonight.

We are young.

So let's set the world on fire.

We can burn brighter then the sun."

And that ladies and gentleman, is how this crazy journey started.


End file.
